


ETN Inktober

by mediocre_writer921



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, 1970s, Character Death, Dolls, Ferris Wheels, Full Moon, Magical Artifacts, Poison, Spiders, Tarot, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_writer921/pseuds/mediocre_writer921
Summary: I figured I would participate in @Eden_exe 's ETN Inktober for fun so.... I made poems.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. ETN Inktober Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> I missed day one, but I'll have every other day on here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Roaring Twenties

_Welcome to the Roaring Twenties_   
_An era that began one of many stories_   
_Where a certain Savant and his friends_   
_All meet their deadly ends_

_The Savant had inherited a house built without hands_   
_Yet couldn't sleep until he did what the house commands_   
_And so telegrams were mailed, the recipients baffled_   
_But still came to the house bedazzled_

_Into a car from 2016 they came_   
_These ten people of YouTube fame_   
_Dressed in dresses and jewels and suits and ties_   
_They entered the beautiful home with wonderous eyes_

_Giddy with glee at the prospect of time travel_   
_No one saw what was about to unravel_   
_A night that was supposed to be full of laughter and glamour_   
_Turned into a night full of screams of terror in a cursed manor_

_Blood, sweat and tears were shed_   
_As guests kept dropping dead_   
_Puzzles and clues were being solved_   
_But fights and grudges were never resolved_

_The dinner party started with the eleven_   
_Everything seemed fine so guests had no questions_   
_But thenThe Renegade was poisoned for being too forward_   
_Leaving the group of ten disordered_

_Now there was ten, but it soon dropped to nine_   
_And the one who died in fifteen minutes never saw the light again_   
_The Fixer soon followed, trapped in a chamber_   
_Failed by the person who was to be her savior_

_Now there was nine, but it didn't take long to go to eight_   
_For they has to get rid of some of the weight_   
_The Gambler was buried six feet under_   
_Because the others said she brought too much thunder after her blunder_

_Now there was eight, but then became the lucky number seven_   
_When a soulful woman entered the gates of heaven_   
_The Jazz Singer choked on her own blood_   
_After she raked The Savant through the mud_

_Now there was seven, but then it became half a dozen_   
_The once lively party was no longer buzzing_   
_The Heiress convulsed to death_   
_After The Professor's fatal accident that took her last breath_

_Now there was six, but it seemed like only five_   
_For one no longer had the will to survive_   
_The Professor drank poison twice_   
_When the group no longer wanted to play nice_

_Now there was five, but faster than a bullet it turned to four_   
_And they all were thrown into the midst of a war_   
_The Mobster played Russian Roulette and lost_   
_Only then was the gold found to pay the cost_

_Now there was four, but in in a flash there was three_   
_Once there was three then could they be set free_   
_The Hustler was electrocuted in an electric chair_   
_The Savant failed to get the rings on as she cried in despair_

_There used to be eleven, but now there was only three_   
_Even after all this, escaping the night wasn't a guarantee_   
_A night like this leaves you in a lifetime of fright_   
_You can survive the night, but you can never escape the night_


	2. ETN Inktober Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: 1970s

_Nine YouTubers were invited for an exciting adventure_  
_But didn't realize how deadly it would be as they entered_  
_To the_ _1970s, a time of bellbottoms and late-night discos_  
_Where the people of Everlock are welcomed to a circus show_  


  


_A carnival really, with a strong man, a snake woman, dolls with knives_  
_Everyone was having the time of their lives_  
_The carnival seemed completely harmless_  
_Though underneath all the fun and games was a growing darkness_  


  


_Everyone_ _was having a great time and the YouTubers_ _were_ _confused_  
_Maybe Joeywas wrong about this town, they presumed_  
_Well, until The Detective and Jetsetter rode the ferris wheel_  
_When they found a newspaper that had_ _previously_ _been concealed_  


  


_They tried to warn their friends that something was afoot_  
_But none could hear and they_ _were_ _misunderstood_  
_Hell_ _was_ _released once The Savant was given a jack-in-the-box_  
_Once opened, the mayor was murdered, leaving people in shock_  


  


_The_ _first_ _to go with The Hippie,_ _who was_ _stabbed on a_ _wheel_ _of wonder_  
_Even_ _though_ _he solved_ _all_ _those_ _numbers_  
_Ironically_ _the_ _one who put_ _him_ _there_ _also happened to try to save him_  
_But failed and was left guilty and grim_  


  


_The second to go was The Daredevil, who was bit by a snake_  
_Since_ _he_ _knocked down the tower he was forced to partake_  
_In the deadly challenge since he took the sacrifice_  
_To knock_ _the_ _tower down, yet it was never repaid, for_ _he_ _didn't_ _make_ _it out alive_  


  


_The third to go was The Super Spy, who was strangled_  
_After losing a deadly scavenger hunt scramble_  
_When her team had failed to assemble the hand_  
_The other team_ _found_ _the stones, so they were damned_  


  


_The_ _fourth_ _to go was The Detective, pummeled by the Strong Man_  
_He tries to run as fast as he can_  
_But_ _someone_ _has to go, someone has to die_  
_As his_ _friends_ _watched and let out a_ _terrified_ _cry_  


  


_The fifth to go was The Disco Dancer, shoved into a Maiden of Madness_  
_As the doors closed,_ _she_ _shed tears of sadness_  
_She was only_ _trying_ _to get the truth_  
_She wasn't trying to divide the group_  


  


_In a twist of events, a friend was_ _brought_ _back_  
_The Savant and Investigate Reporter both wanted Matt_  
_So The Dectative was resurrected, the group overjoyed_  
_The soul siblings were now rejoined_  


  


_The sixth to go was quite a shocker_  
_The Investigative Reporter was_ _suddenly_ _a goner_  
_Stabbed_ _in the gut by an unfair twist_  
_The funhouse rules were rather unjust_  


  


_The seventh to go was The Jetsetter, stabbed thrice_  
_A Witch's sacrifice even after playing nice_  
_The Curse has struck once more_  
_And now, there were_ _only_ _four_  


  


_The last to go was The Record Producer, shot in the chest_  
_By a_ _friend_ _who was put to_ _the_ _test_  
_To choose who lives and who dies_  
_She chose herself, leaving the others surprised_  


  


_Now_ _there_ _were now the one who died the one who survived and the one that was still dead_  
_Preparing for the war ahead_  
_The Carnival Master had come to town_  
_And now it was time to take him down_  


  


_And that they did with the_ _help_ _of The Society Against Evil_  
_They managed to stop the disastrous upheaval_  
_And as the sun rose,_ _they_ _looked all around, realizing_ _how_ _lucky_ _they were to be_ _alive_ _right now_  
_They took one last sweep through the town_  


  


_As they left with many regrets, with many broken ties and many exposed lies_  
_They wished for their old life_  
_But couldn't with their new strife_  


  



	3. ETN Inktober Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Lieutenants

_Lieutenants_

_(A/N: I just did season 2)_

_Remember all those people that killed those poor YouTubers in the tragic massacres?_

_Well, I'll assume the answer is yes, for hardly anyone could forget what had occurred_

_Like The vampires who sucked on human blood_

_All coming to eat their latest meal, The Engineer in a flood_

_Or those spiders that were irresistible temptresses_

_When The Outlaw was sentenced to a death penalty, Jorogumo was relentless_

_Remember the The Confederates and The Dark Army who were at war?_

_The latter that made The Railroad Tycoon live no more_

_And let's not forget The Gingerbread Woman who seemed rather sweet_

_But was vicious and cruel and ended up trapped in the heat_

_At the same time, the Harpies arrived with their vibrant feathers_

_And beheaded The Explorer for breaking the rules together_

_Then came along the enchanting Ice Witch who had a heart of stone_

_A guardian slashed The Saloon Girl in exchange for a gem, but the location ended up being unknown_

_Next was Cedric, a man who wanted his true love back_

_So he had the Promethean tear out The Vaudevillian's heart just like that_

_And finally there was a Devourer who guarded the house_

_And when The Novelist died, an ally of his pounced_

_In the end, most of them died_

_But none of their victims seemed to survive either_

_So I suppose it's even_


	4. ETN Inktober Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Joey!

_I didn't intend for this to happen_  
_I didn't mean to let everyone die_  
_Of all_ _things_ _that could've happened,_ _this_ _wasn't_ _what_ _I imagined_  
_Twenty-two of my friends died, not even getting a chance to say goodbye_

_Whenever I_ _try_ _to make things_ _right_ _, it always goes wrong_  
_Like that time I_ _tried_ _to save my friends from Purgatory_  
_They all died again before the crack of dawn_  
_Making me the villian of this_ _story_

_From dinner_ _parties_ _to balls to carnivals to rescue mission_  
_I've failed again and again to correct the course_  
_[At this point, it's almost like a annual tradition_  
_One_ _that_ _as it repeats, it gives me more remorse_

_It all_ _started_ _with_ _that_ _damn dinner party_  
_When I foolishly accepted the house built without hands_  
_I'll admit, it was my fault partly_  
_[Though no one else would hear me out or understand_

_The second wasn't my fault at all_  
_Sure, I made many, many poor choices_  
_But I was possessed by magic, that was not my ball_  
_Yet I still blame myself for all the losses_

_The mission in the seventies was_ _completely_ _my fault_  
_For I decided it would be a good idea to trade nine lives for mine_  
_I_ _suppose_ _I thought it was my_ _last_ _resort_  
_But I_ _was_ _dead so selflessness wasn't exactly in mind_

 _Okay fine,_ _the_ _fourth_ _time in the museum was my fault too_  
_Why is it when I_ _try_ _to do good always goes bad?_  
_Then again it's me, so what's new?_  
_I swear, it's a miracle_ _I'm_ _not mad_

_Now I have an army of ghosts and demons weighing down my soul_  
_I can't believe they're all truly dead_  
_I've completely_ _lost_ _control_  
_Maybe that's why I opened that box when I should've escaped instead_

_I know_ _I'm_ _selfish for_ _trading_ _so many lives for mine_  
_For betraying the people_ _who_ _were trying_ _to_ _help me_  
_I probably should've embraced death and leave this life behind_  
_But when_ _I_ _go,_ _I_ _hope they_ _can_ _all forgive me_


	5. ETN Inktober Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: The Collector

_You poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, but true_

_Just let me take all control_

_And no harm will come to you_

_I'll keep you safe in my cage of glass_

_Trust me when I say that_

_It will be a perfect paradise, but alas_

_He wants to bring you back, that little rat_

_Don't believe a word he says_

_He says he can bring you back to the living_

_Well last time I checked, he wasn't your friend_

_He was the one doing all the killing!_

_I'm protecting you, I gave you a new home_

_Yet you chose the traitor and his stupid Society_

_My precious exhibits, you're playing a gnarly game_

_Don't be surprised if you all die again entirely_

_You say that the price of my love is not one you're willing to pay_

_Don't come crawling back when all is doomed_

_It's not my fault that you ended up that way_

_You will wish you were still entombed_

_Soon you'll remember you belong to me_

_Time will tell I served you well_

_So go on, collect those keys_

_Go on, believe his lies and for a second time you'll say farewell_

_He's the reason why you're dead_

_The reason why you're here, paying a toll_

_If you want to follow him, go ahead_

_You're on your own..._


	6. ETN Inktober Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Death

_Death_

_~_

_"Hello Joseph," a voice whispered._

_The Savant looked around, glass surrounding him and a thousand reflections of him stared back at him."Who-who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I?" Joey stammered._

_"Don't recognize an old friend? I figured you would know who I am by now."_

_The Savant shook his head. "Are you one of the clowns?"_

_The shadow sighed in disappointed_

_"Humans," the shadow grumbled. "Forgetting the one thing they all avoid."_

_The human looked even more confused "What-"_

_The shadow snapped their fingers and the glass surrounding them shattered, giving Joey a cut_

_~_

_"I think I've been poisoned."_

_There was a note in his hand_

_It took him only a moment to understand_

_The poison that killed in fifteen minutes_

_In the end, the group passed the time limit_

_~_

_"Come on! You're almost there!"_

_She refused to lose hope, but she couldn't help but be shaken_

_Perhaps choosing Justine was a huge mistake_

_Her supposed savior was getting increasingly irritated_

_Once she failed, Andrea inhaled the noxious gas and suffocated_

_~_

_"Joey, don't let them do this!"_

_Running was useless and soon she was hauled off her feet_

_Not wanting to buried alive in a coffin six feet deep_

_As they closed the door to freedom, Justine sobbed_

_As dirt piled on her little box, screams ceased from the blonde_

_~_

_"It's his house. He had to know what was going on. So I picked him. Sorry."_

_Her name was put in a murder journal because she spoke out against Joey_

_GloZell choked on her own blood and on the floor lay her body_

_The others were left confused and baffled, for she had not gone into a challenge_

_When it was revealed that it was Joey who murdered her, they wondered why he would do something so savage_

_~_

_"Amen!"_

_She kept praying that prayer as if her life depended on it_

_Which it did, but let's not discuss that while the possessed girl is having a fit_

_In the end, it didn't matter how hard Sierra prayed, she still died_

_While she convulsed on the bed, Matt realized his mistake, guilt crawling inside_

_~_

_"I think... I'm almost positive I'm right. I'm sorry if it's you but..."_

_Once the mistake had been made, he had completely checked out_

_Matt no longer knew what all this was all about_

_Since he gave on them, they gave up on him and turned against Matt_

_When he drank poison twice, they cheered that he finally had passed_

_~_

_"Hit."_

_"Hit?"_

_"Yeah."_

_In order to get one step closer to home, he had to trade his soul for gold_

_A game of Russian Roulette came to take place, with a gun bestowed_

_Tim held it to his head and the bullet came out of the gun_

_But there was no way the bullet was getting out of that son_

_~_

_"You're not trying!"_

_Funny how she hustled to the top and still fell_

_As Joey fell behind in the challenged, Lele started to yell_

_Unfortunately for her, Eva had gotten all three rings on Oli's chair_

_She was electrocuted to death right then and there_

_~_

_"Destorm, I can't think!"_

_As soon as she realized that this was no ordinary party, the anxiety settled in_

_When it came to prove herself, Lauren turned down a team win_

_The all pitted that against her and sent her into a race for the goblet_

_And was devoured by vampires, her blood a bright scarlet_

_~_

_"Is this is gonna hurt? This is gonna hurt!"_

_He was wandered away from the rest of them, and that mistake was fatal_

_His life was on the line, but the one who meant to save him was unable to_

_Jesse kneeled down to Jorogumo the spider_

_And was the latest meal that had been provided for her_

_~_

_"See you in hell!"_

_They had to compete in a deadly Capture the Flag_

_If you couldn't tell, Destorm's team lost and was put up for elimination, but he volunteered to go in so he could brag_

_That didn't work out too well for him since Alex found the gem in the pool_

_Destorm was shot in the chest by an arrow and fell into the pool, dying a fool_

_~_

_"No! No! No! No! No!"_

_After stepping foot and seeing all the candy in store_

_Liza felt like she could eat sweets no more_

_Yet if she wanted to live, she would have to eat it all and beat Tyler, but lost instead_

_Tried to cheat out of death through the power of negotiation, but lost her head_

_~_

_"What did I do? What did I do?"_

_A beautiful sight, walking into a winter wonderland_

_Outside the Path of Betrayal Tana stands_

_Wondering who would come back, but didn't expect the person that died to her_

_So when her stomach was slashed, the reason was rather unclear_

_~_

_"No! No, Listen! No! Please stop it! Stop it! No!"_

_~_

_Robotic love stories are usually cute, right?_

_Except when you try to take someone's literal heart to bring your robotic lover to life, that's not alright_

_Much to Gabbie's dismay, she was pitted against the best competitor_

_Even if she did give him a bit of an accelerator_

_"Have we checked everything?"_

_~_

_One more still has to die before they can get all the gems to open the gem map_

_Alex pondered about whose life was about to end in a snap_

_He was in a challenge that had to do with finding a gem again and his lucky streak ended_

_Knowing that the others couldn't pry away from their fate and escape the night, to death he surrendered_

_~_

_"Matt, let's go!"_

_~_

_Trying to vibe your way through life doesn't always work_

_Jc was put into this life or death situation by some jerk_

_Ironically enough, that jerk was supposed to save him from the clutches of death_

_As the clowns stabbed him in the chest, he took his last breath_

_~_

_"Hey! No! Chill! No! No!"_

_~_

_He had sacrificed himself and knocked down the tower, losing the game_

_To be honest, peer pressure was to blame_

_Roi had already been poisoned by The Snake Woman so it was quite the rough hour_

_Getting bit again and dying was the icing on the cake and Roi was overpowered_

_~_

_"Stay back! No! No! No! No! No!"_

_~_

_She had escaped death again and again, not seeming to be able to die_

_The others wanted her dead and Teala knew exactly why_

_In their eyes, Teala was dead weight dragging them behind_

_No one was surprised when she had been strangled by Benjamin, but thanks to her Rosanna found her confidence redefined_

_~_

_"Look for the coin! Look for the coin! Look for the Lazarus coin!"_

_~_

_He hated that darn pad and dreaded what was to come when he saw his mortal nemesis again_

_The second arm-wrestling match was much more intense_

_His heart dropped when his arm slammed on the table again, knowing that he was about to be brutally beaten by the Strong Man_

_So Matt told them to find the second coin, hoping they would understand_

_~_

_"Please stop! Please! Please don't do this to me, please! Please!"_

_~_

_No one wants to be murdered by their friends, at least not directly_

_But that's exactly the fate that was bestowed on Colleen_

_She knew it was because she tried to pick a fight and get the truth out from the person that got them in this situation_

_Colleen begged for forgiveness and begged for them to not put her in the Maiden of Madness, but they did with an eerie determination_

_~_

_"I guess we just wait."_

_~_

_Never got went into a challenge except to help, never had a single vote against her, yet in the end was stilled killed_

_All Safiya did was pick a card, she had no other option, yet the four-face bastard still appeared_

_Gutted her on the spot with no explanation, a surprising twist in a game they all thought they knew how to play_

_But they, especially Joey, should've known it doesn't always end up that way_

_~_

_"I love you."_

_~_

_Rosanna looked at her best friend, trying her best to put a smile on her face_

_Both knowing what it meant to get last place in this race_

_Hauled to the Witches' Alter to be sacrificed, the other three completely stunned_

_Funny how they had to separate soul siblings to reunite real ones_

_~_

_"Nikita. You won't shoot me. Please."_

_~_

_He looked at his best friend in horror, seeing her aim the pink gun at him_

_As Manny realized what she was about to do, the hope in escaping this frickin' night dimmed_

_She was going to kill her best friend to save herself, even though they both knew they said they would've defended each other till the end_

_But when push comes to shove, not everyone can give their life to a friend_

_~_

_"STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" Joey begged, unable to take it anymore_

_"We still have round four."_

_"Let me out! Get me out of here!"_

_Before his eyes, Justine's second death appeared._

_Joey thought he could've gotten out of this thriller_

_If he was a killer_

_But it turns out killing them all led to a much worse ending_


	7. ETN Inktober Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Ferris Wheel

_Round and round the ferris wheel goes_

_The bright neon lights shining so bright on this very night_

_As they get on a passanger car, two soul sibling huddle close_

_Open minds on the beautiful sight_

_Their moods lift with the air without a care_

_Feeling so free they could soar in the sky_

_They could heard the sounds of laughter and joy from the fair_

_By now, the Detective and Jetsetter were up so high_

_They noticed a paper on the compartment with them_

_And they read the article, wondering why anyone would read newspaper on a ferris wheel_

_Matt and Ro were rather lucky they found this gem_

_For it warned them of the killer clowns coming to play and gave them the urge to warn their friends, but their voices were concealed_

_Suddenly the ride screeched to a stop_

_Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong_

_They wished there was something they could do, but they were still at the top_

_Suddenly the feeling of freedom and the joy of the carnival was gone_


	8. ETN Inktober Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine

_Justine_

_♤_

_The coffin door slammed shut, sealing her in_

_Any hope of escaping dissipated as flecks of dirt were sprinkled on her skin_

_Her final resting place was far from comfortable, the satin giving a complete illusion_

_Burying Justine alive was the group's resolution_

_Justine knew screaming was useless, but she did it anyway_

_Never feeling more betrayed and hurt in her life and soon, even breathing left a weight on her chest_

_The Gambler knew that her 'friends' were nearby, but it felt so lonely down here_

_The eerie silence was deafening in her ears_

_Earlier she tried to run, but now there was truly no place to go_

_The only place to go now is where time moves too slow_

_Her eyes glowed with the sparkle of tears, with the sprinkle of fears_

_Only minutes could've passed, but it felt like years_

_This was the worst party ever, she thought_


End file.
